


Tiny Tidbits From AccidentalTale

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: AU, Swap but not, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: Imagine a swap AU where Papyrus gets Sans' roles by pure accident. In a world where Papyrus becomes Alphys' assistant by simply showing  up.  Where Sans joins the royal guard just because it meant more time to lazy around after.A serious of tidbits from this AU





	1. Battlebody

“YOWTCH!” Pyrus glared at the needle that was now embedded within his thumb. He quickly pulled the offending object out of his poor injured digit, glaring as if it insulted his brother to his face. Wiping the needle off, Pyrus quickly returned to working on the nearly finished outfit. It had been years but finally, it was almost done.  
With one final stitch Pyrus cut and tied the green thread. 

Holding it up, he beamed proudly. The pure joy of feeling of one of his many projects finally being completed. It was apparently good timing since Sans was finally sworn into the royal guard after passing the test no one actually passed before. Usually it involved so much training to get into it. 

Huffing softly, of course Sans would get accepted. With his brother he either goes all out or nothing at all but did he have to get into the one thing Pyrus really wanted to get into? Now that his brother joined he can’t express visible interest in it or else Sans would try to be “encouraging” once more and not to mention that anything Sans was in he automatically deemed uncool and lame. He was too cool to be in anything so lame. so uncool. Even though he still dreamed out being in it. His brother just had to join.

It annoyed Pyrus even more so than his crappy puns he always managed to blurt out. It bugged him to no end that everyone assumed he loved puns. Well. Badly crafted puns, he was a master of actually great well crafted puns. One that he put effort and time into instead of the usual forced ones that he vomits out,

A grin soon tugged at his teeth, imagining the reaction Sans would have once he presented this gift in front of everyone. Soft nyeh heh hehs coming from the tired skeleton, working himself down to the bone just to get it done on time. This will surely finally get to his brother! Pyrus carefully folding up the specially made outfit, placing it within a gift bag he got for this.

Pyrus had arrived at his brothers ceremony early, watching from the back. Bystanders slowly inched away from him as he giggled and whispered to himself. Once it was finished, Pyrus strode up to his brother. Bag in hand, he practically shoved into Sans’ face.

“HERE YOU GO! CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER! I AM PROUD OF YOU!”  
His grin widened as the somewhat confused Sans take the green abomination from its bag. Holding up the green frog onesie up for everyone to see. 

Sans stared at it, expression blank. He was silent for a moment before smiling brightly, his eyelights practically sparkling genuinely. Holding it tight to his ribcage.

“wow, thanks bro. i love it.”

“WAIT NO! YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY LIKE-”

“how can i not love such a cool gift from the coolest bro ever?”

Pyrus couldn’t fight off the blush he was most definitely sure was on his skull. 

“really, i love it. look, ill even wear it right now.” 

Sans didn’t take very long to slip it on.

“gee you really worked hard on it, didn’t ya? i love it, so cool bro. just like you.”

“IT’S A FROG ONESIE SANS.”

“its a gift from the coolest brother. ill never take off my battlebody. thank you pyrus.”

Sans rubbed at his arms, the fabric was so soft and well stitched. He couldn’t believe his little brother would go to such lengths to actually give him a present, much less a handmade one. Knowing how much time and effort he had put into it. Honestly not caring that he was getting such appalled looks from the monsters watching them. All that really mattered was his little brother. 

“NYEH WHATEVER. DO WHAT YOU WANT!” 

Pyrus stomped away, grumbling underneath his breath. Sans laughed softly, this was definitely the best thing that happened to him, this meaning more to him than getting into the guard.


	2. Hardboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hardboot got his name basically?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah wrote more than originally planned.

Pyrus had decided to observe his brother today, fascinated by how fixated Sans was with his newest puzzle. It had actually impressed him, his brother had actually worked up a sweat. Well if he had skin that is. He tried to fight that slight smile on his teeth. Honestly Pyrus didn't understand his brothers work ethic. Either he would be working his hardest to do it the first time or he just completely abandons it without batting an eye. 

He didn't understand how others thought he was such a hard worker, when the reason he did his best was to have a chance to be lazy on later. There were many half finished puzzles the other monsters were convinced Sans would finish one day, oh how wrong were they. 

The two skeleton brothers so absorbed into the puzzle they hadn't noticed a couple of kids shrieking and laughing in the distance as they ran about. Only a few moments had gone by before the kids become suspiciously quiet, not that the brothers had noticed. 

Sans had almost created his best masterpiece he's ever made. Cyan eyelights sparkled with absolute excitement and pride. He was determined to finish it in one go, having been invested in the planning and building of it for hours and hours. His body tired and sore, but it was worth it. Worth it for this contraption, not only was it a puzzle it also recalibrated itself and his other puzzles as so he could have more time to himself, maybe try spending more time with his brother. 

“YOU MISSED THIS PART!”   
Pyrus pointed to a section of Sans’ machine that was left neglected in favour for the easier sections. Sans nearly forgot to go back! He was grateful for his little brother pointing it out before it was too late and he 'finished’. It wouldn't have worked causing him to give up completely on it. Humming contently Sans had quickly fixed that part, eyelights becoming brighter. Almost sparkling.

 

A few minutes had gone by before Pyrus intervened once more, pointing to a few wires near his brother. “YOU HAVE TO CONNECT THIS WIRE TO THAT ONE TO GET THE ABSOLUTE BEST RESULTS BROTHER!” Pyrus may be spiteful but Sans was still his big brother and he still cared. Just have to be careful how to express it. 

Sans had jumped at Pyrus’ voice, not hearing him come up from behind, looking over to where he was pointing. 

“heh, thanks bro, nearly missed that. you're the best.” 

Sans quickly connected the correct wire before standing up. Finally done and proud of his magnificent contraption. 

 

He liked to help from time to time, no matter how small the help he gave Sans was always grateful for it but he better not get used to it and exploit his helpful nature. Pyrus' grinned genuinely, beaming proudly at his brother and his rather brilliant contraption. 

“GOOD JOB BROTHER!”

Two little monsters shrieked as they ran past the brothers, barely even giving the skeletons any acknowledgement. They threw boots from their little stash of boots which Sans guessed they probably found at the dump and wanted somewhere secluded to play their strange little game. 

They went back to admiring Sans’ work which was done with Pyrus’ help, quick to forget the kids nearby. Getting closer to inspect it, Pyrus jumped back with a startled yelp as a shoe narrowly missed his skull and whizzed by. He stumbled backwards onto his rear end with a dull thud.

Sans twisted around trying to see if his brother was alright, looking at him with concern.

“you oka-”

Before anyone could react a boot came flying towards them once move, thrown with more strength and determination this time. The scenes unfurling in slow motion before them. The boot going rapidly in Sans’ direction, eye sockets going wide, watching in complete shock, looking like a deer caught in headlights until…

SMACK.

Pyrus watched in bewilderment as a childs winter boot smacked his brother right between his eye sockets rather hard. It fell to the ground, leaving a dirty, visible bootprint upon Sans’ skull. He nearly fell into his own trap, luckily Pyrus' was quick enough to pull him back. The two stared at each other, not believing what had happened, remaining silent for a moment before Pyrus before covering his teeth to stifle and hide his laughter. His brothers shocked expression was absolutely priceless, the actual boot mark left behind made him look even more hilarious. 

The kids seemed absolutely terrified until Sans shrugged and smiled before telling to them.   
“i'm okay but be more careful kiddos!” 

They burst out into giggles, finding the situation rather amusing. They shared a look before smiling mischievously, calling back at Sans.

“OKAY, YOU BE CAREFUL TO… HARDBOOT!” They giggled and laughed at the nickname they had now dubbed Sans.

Pyrus’ resolve breaking and now laughing out loud, clutching at his ribs. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! HEH HEH! HARDBOOT! OH MY STARS YES! NYEH HEH HEH IT'S PERFECT!”

“am i bootiful now?” 

Sans chuckled, earning a loud groan from Pyrus', facepalming. He grumbled.

“AND YOU RUINED IT.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans laughed softly as he finished telling Asgore exactly how he earned a nickname that actually stuck. Not that it bothered him, it just seemed ridiculous to him it spread and stuck. More and more monsters slowly calling him Hardboot. Now they almost forgot his actual name. 

“That is indeed an interesting story my friend.”

Asgore laughed, placing the teacup he was holding down. 

“i swear, gorey, pyrus hadn't laughed so hard like that in so long! it felt nice to see him be so happy. tibia honest it's awfully rare to get pyrus to crack a smile or let his guard down long enough.”

“It's nice, to see how much you care for him Sans. Care for more tea?”

“nah, it'd just to right through me gorey.”

“So how did it end up spreading?” Asgore seemed honestly curious, always wondering why he had an ill fitting nickname. Now it made more sense, not that he had the right to call names weird.

 

“seems like those kids were awfully fast, tellin their folks that story. probably didn't help that pyrus may have leaked it on the internet?”

Sans shrugged. 

“so yeah, that's how that had happened.”


End file.
